MS-06 Zaku II
The MS-06 Zaku II (ザク II) is a mobile suit line from the Universal Century timeline. It is based upon the earlier MS-05 Zaku I. Technology & Combat Characteristics The successor to the first fielded mobile suit , the MS-05 Zaku I, the Zaku II improved on everything the previous model offered. It was faster, far more durable, had a better Minovsky Reactor, and could be fitted with far more weapons. The Zaku II was the mainstay of the Zeon military for most of the One Year War. Even after the MS-09 Dom and MS-09R Rick Dom began to replace it on the front lines, the Zaku still remained the most numerous mobile suit in Zeon's armed forces. As such, the Zaku II formed the backbone of the U.C. 0083 rebels of Operation Stardust and some were even seen as late as U.C. 0088 in both AEUG and Neo Zeon service during the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War. The Zaku II was also a common aggressor unit used during training for Earth Federation Forces pilots. Armaments ;*ZMP-50 120mm Machine Gun :The 120mm machine gun is a standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very little. The ZMP-50D used a 100-round drum magazine. "ZMP" stands for "Zaku Machine Pistol". ;*M-120A1 120mm Zaku Machine Gun :Also referred to as a "rifle" by Zeon soldiers, Zeonic was contracted to develop this weapon. Its internal development code is "ZMC38III". It can switch modes between single-fire and automatic fire. Its low penetration power became evident with the appearance of Federation MS. ;*MMP-78 120mm Machine Gun :A new model machine gun with enhanced firepower to combat Federation Forces MS. Early type and late type models exist, with differences in the location and mounting of the grip in the latter. "MMP" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Pistol". ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :An alternative to the MMP-78, it is an upgrade of the above weapon. It used 90mm Bullets instead of 120mm type, allows for a greater speed of firing and a higher rate of penetration. It is compact in size, making it easier to carry. ;*H&L-SB25K A-P 280mm Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation battleships. However the bazooka could only be loaded with a single round at a time, thus it had to be used carefully. The bazooka was front loaded which is difficult to do while a mobile suit is changing vectors. The bazooka could be stored on the rear waist armor while spare ammunition could be stored on the side hip armor. ;*ZIM/M.T-K175C 175mm Magella Top Cannon :The main gun of the HT-01B Magella Attack main battle tank, it is remodeled as an MS artillery weapon. The Top Cannon was mainly used for long distance ground combat and can be loaded with HEAT or APFSDS rounds. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :Mounted on the legs are two 3-tube missile pods. A quite good weapon against armored enemies. ;*Hand grenade :Throwing weapons used as an alternative to the Cracker grenade, they are attached to the waist. ;*Sturm Faust :An explosive weapon with a rocket propelled warhead. It was designed before the beginning of the One Year War as an anti-ship weapon. It can be used both in space and under gravity. Stored on attachment on the outside of the legs. Used mainly for anti-ship attacks during the early days of the war the Sturm Faust likely made a good anti-mobile suit weapon during the latter days. ;*Type 5 Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*3-Spike Shoulder Armor :Used to protect the joint of the mobile suit, and can also used to ram into the enemy. Some pilots would customize their Zaku, to have two Spiked Shoulders, by having the right shoulder shield replaced. ;*Light Shield :The Light Shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield designed to be a attached to the left forearm. ;*Knuckle Shield :The Knuckle Shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield designed to be attached to the left forearm, similiar to the Light Shield, except it's been modified with three spikes, making it an effective bashing weapon. ;*Heavy Shield :A large shield that can be used to protect more the of the Zaku II than either the Light Shield or Knuckle Shield, this is essentially the Zeon counterpart of the shields used the Federation's GM series. History The MS-06 Zaku II series was one of the most produced and versatile mobile suits of the One Year War. And even after its performance was surpassed by its successor mobile suits, like the MS-07 Gouf, the MS-09 Dom, and the MS-14 Gelgoog, it would still see wide-scale service both on the front lines and behind the scenes after the war's end. During the First Neo Zeon War, the Zaku II would still see use among Haman Karn's Neo Zeon forces, but it would see less of a combat role and more of a support and defense role. Variations ;*MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type ;*MS-06C Zaku II ;*MS-06D Zaku Desert Type ;*MS-06DRC Desert Zaku Rommel Custom ;*MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type ;*MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper ;*MS-06EW Zaku Early Warning Type ;*MS-06F Zaku II ;*MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom ;*MS-06F Zaku Minelayer ;*MS-06F Zaku II [Stutzer] ;*MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type ;*MS-06F Zaku II Range Finder Type "God's Eye" ;*MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom) ;*MS-06FS Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom) ;*MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai ;*MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type ;*MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type ;*MS-06JC Zaku II ;*MS-06K Zaku Cannon ;*MS-06MP Manipulation System Type Zaku II ;*MS-06MS Barbus ;*MS-06L Zaku II Missile Type ;*MS-06 Zaku II (Propellant Unit) ;*MS-06 Zaku Atmospheric Reentry Test Type ;*MS-06 Zaku II Gunner ;*MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ;*MS-06R-1A High Mobility Type Zaku II ;*MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type ;*MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ;*MS-06R-2S Zaku Late Production Type Dozle Zabi Custom ;*MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku ;*MS-06RD-4 Zaku II Prototype ;*MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ;*MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type ;*MS-06S Zaku II Patrol Type ;*MS-06T Zaku Trainer Type ;*MS-06V Zaku Tank ;*MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Makaku Cannon Type ;*MS-06V-8 Zaku Tank (Wild Boar) ;*MS-06W Worker Zaku ;*MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku ;*MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type ;*MSN-01 Psycomu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II ;*MS-06SHAKU Zaku II Shaku Yumiko Custom ;*OMS-06RF RF Zaku Picture Gallery Ms-06-origin.jpg|MS-06 Zaku II (Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin version) Cockpit.gif|MS-06 Zaku II Cockpit Heak Hawk.gif|Heat Hawk Type 5 120mm.gif|ZMP-50 120mm Machine Gun Bazooka.gif|H&L-SB25K AP 280mm Bazooka Cracker.gif|MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade Magella_Top_Cannon.png|Magella Top Cannon MS-06_Zaku_II_-_Entertainment_Bible_1_-_MS_Gundam_Encyclopedia.jpg|MS-06 Zaku II (cross-section) - Entertainment Bible 1 - MS Gundam Encyclopedia Zakurepair.jpg|A mechanical crew checking the camera of a Zaku II zaku 2.png|1/144 HGUC MS-06 Zaku II box-art Zaku-ii-mg-art.jpg|Zaku II 1/100 MG kit box-art - art by Naochika Morishita Zaku-morishita_8.jpg|Zaku II - art by Naochika Morishita Zaku-ii-calendar.jpg|Zaku II calendar Zaku-uc-mow.jpg|Zaku II diorama in MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM : Memories of Universal Century Zaku-ii-odessa.jpg|Zaku II artwork Mobile_Suit_Complete_Works_3MS-06.jpg|Mobile Suit Complete Works 3 MS-06 Zaku Book Zaku II.jpeg 150px-MS-06F_Zaku_II.jpg|SD Zaku II as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt2a.jpg Zaku II SRW64.jpg|Zaku II from Super Robot Wars 64 Zaku II.jpg|Zaku II as it appears in the PS3 game Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Ms-06-gpb.jpg|GPB colors MS-06OP.jpeg|MS-06OP K-RRuse.jpeg G-RRuse.jpeg ms-06-back.jpg|Rear view Kondo Zaku.jpeg Gundam Combat 21.jpeg|Gundam Combat cimeli-ep01b.png|Zaku II in Gundam Unicorn (Episode 1) Zaku II Cucuruz Doan Custom Super Mode.png|Zaku II Cucuruz Doan Custom Super Mode Syd Mead Zaku.jpeg Notes & Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, the Zaku II also has a pair of vulcans mounted in the left arm, and a third vulcan in the right chest. *The original concept of the Zaku was simply a disposable underling, with its name derived from the sound of a huge man (or many soldiers) walking and the Japanese term 雑魚 (zako), meaning "inferior fish" (the term also signifying expendable grunts).アニメック(Animec) 16th issue special volume, 機動戦士ガンダム大事典 (Mobile suit Gundam Encyclopedia), 1 March 1981, Yoshiyuki Tomino Interview, そうですね、ザクなんかでも………大きい人が歩いてくると地面がザクッザクッと音をだしますね、それからとったんですよ。(笑), Yes, Zaku whatever... is when a huge man walking the ground will make Zaku, Zaku sound, and it took that (for its name) (laughter)ガンダム･エイジ (Gundam Age), 洋泉社, 敵のモビルスーツのザクは、もともとは、雑兵っていうか、雑魚(ザコ)なのね。でも、ザコじゃあんまりだ。やつら軍隊だから、軍団でザクザクやってくるでしょ。だからザクにしようって, Enemy's Mobile suit Zaku is originally (designed as) a common soldier, disposable underling (Zako). However, saying it is an underling is too extreme, they are a military force and flanks of army make the Zaku Zaku sound, thus it was named Zaku. Reference See also *MS-05 Zaku I *AMX-011 Zaku III *RMS-106 Hizack External Links *MS-06 Zaku II on MAHQ.net *MS-06 Zaku II on Wikipedia ja:MS-06 ザクII